List of oldest people by U.S. state of birth
This is a list of the top 10 oldest American supercentenarians by state of birth. Verified cases are ranked, while pending and unverified cases are unranked. Alabama Alaska No known supercentenarians born in this state. Arizona No known supercentenarians born in this state. Arkansas California Colorado Connecticut Delaware District of Columbia Florida Georgia Hawaii Idaho Illinois Indiana Iowa Kansas Kentucky Louisiana Maine Maryland Massachusetts Michigan Minnesota Mississippi Missouri 1. Ora Holland: 114 years, 49 days 2. Nelle Hunt: 113 years, 195 days 3. Emma Wilson: 113 years, 154 days 4. Florence Poe: 112 years, 209 days 5. Ethel Robinson: 112 years, 31 days 6. Susie Nelson: 111 years, 340 days 7. Sophia DeMuth: 111 years, 155 days 8. Garland Adair: 111 years, 134 days 9. Lundia Suggs: 111 years, 125 days Montana Nebraska 1. Clara Huhn: 113 years, 327 days 2. Ella Schuler: 113 years, 244 days 3. Helen Stetter: 113 years, 195 days 4. Mable Ragan: 112 years, 88 days 5. Pearl Cornelsen: 112 years, 48 days 6. Agnes Rich: 111 years, 345 days 7. Rosabell Fenstermaker: 111 years, 344 days 8. Nellie Swayne: 111 years, 275 days 9. Nina Rust: 111 years, 202 days 10. Luther Goding: 111 years, 157 days Nevada No known supercentenarians born in this state. New Hampshire New Jersey 1. Adele Dunlap: 2. Alphaeus Philemon Cole: 112 years, 136 days (Iva Pressey: 112 years, 22 days) 3. Melva Radcliffe: 111 years, 181 days 4. Bertha Cole: 111 years, 172 days (Ruth Hale: 110 years, 214 days) 5. Emma Stark: 110 years, 151 days 6. Arthur Warmington: 110 years, 115 days 7. Frances McCord: 110 years, 103 days 8. Henry Hannah: 110 years, 96 days 9. Margaret Dooling: 110 years, 96 days 10. Florence Knox: 110 years, 43 days New Mexico New York 1. Grace Thaxton: 114 years, 18 days 2. Mae Harrington: 113 years, 343 days 3. Evelyn Kozak: 113 years, 301 days (Mary Sorenson: 113 years, 243 days) 4. Delina Filkins: 113 years, 214 days 5. Marion Higgins: 112 years, 249 days 6. Luisa Sanchez: 112 years, 234 days 7. Edna Taylor: 112 years, 213 days (Cornelia Kozinn: 112 years, 193 days) 8. Florence Boggs: 112 years, 181 days 9. Nellie Richards: 112 years, 152 days 10. Emma Yager: 112 years, 124 days North Carolina 1. Maggie Barnes: 115 years, 319 days (Eliza Underwood: 114 years, 318 days) 2. Emma Tillman: 114 years, 67 days (Narcissa Rickman: 113 years, 38 days) 3. Mary Will: 113 years, 18 days 4. Elsie Maney: 112 years, 340 days 5. Ruby Drakeford: 112 years, 339 days 6. Maggie Murdock: 112 years, 338 days 7. Sina Hayes: 112 years, 209 days 8. Ruth Stamps: 112 years, 170 days 9. Melinda Harris: 112 years, 169 days 10. Foy Ingram: 112 years, 112 days North Dakota Ohio 1. Myrtle Dorsey: 114 years, 216 days 2. Birdie Mae Vogt: 112 years, 354 days 3. Florence Homan: 112 years, 268 days 4. Edith Erdman: 112 years, 207 days (Kittie Harvey: 112 years, 180 days) 5. Maude Ross: 112 years, 148 days 6. Antoinette Huber: 112 years, 38 days (Mae Ringer: 111 years, 355 days) 7. Walter Seward: 111 years, 334 days 8. Ethel Johnson: 111 years, 304 days 9. Margaret Grundman: 111 years, 299 days 10. Edna Wilke: 111 years, 238 days Oklahoma Oregon (Laura Foote: 113 years, 231 days) 1. Geneva McNicholl: 112 years, 43 days 2. Noemi Anderson: 111 years, 204 days 3. Martha Brady: 111 years, 64 days (Elizabeth Meier: 110 years, 129 days) 4. Clarice Pearson: 110 years, 95 days 5. Alta Moore: 110 years, 16 days Pennsylvania 1. Sarah Knauss: 119 years, 97 days 2. Florence Knapp: 114 years, 93 days 3. Elena Slough: 114 years, 182 days 4. Elsie Thompson: 113 years, 350 days 5. Zora Wriggle: 113 years, 256 days 6. Gladys Swetland: 113 years, 240 days 7. Jane Markle: 113 years, 153 days Helen Wheat: 113 years, 153 days 9. Lillie Neff: 112 years, 294 days 10. Mary Smith: 112 years, 228 days Rhode Island 1. Lydia Carvalho: 112 years, 25 days (Louise Silva: 111 years, 350 days) 2. Katherine Coughlin: 111 years, 40 days 3. Lillian Cardullo: 110 years, 294 days 4. Mary Higley: 110 years, 137 days 5. Mary O'Sullivan: 110 years, 29 days 6. Grace Spooner: 110 years, 19 days South Carolina South Dakota Tennessee 1. Elizabeth Bolden: 116 years, 118 days 2. Besse Cooper: 116 years, 100 days 3. Minnie Ward: 114 years, 13 days 4. Daisey Bailey: 113 years, 342 days 5. Cora Wisner: 113 years, 147 days (Lillie Gaddy: 112 years, 173 days) 6. John Painter: 112 years, 162 days 7. Nyleptha Roberts: 112 years, 54 days 8. Reeta Jones: 112 years, 45 days (Sidney Harvey: 112 years, 2 days) 9. Ella Miller: 111 years, 351 days 10. Lillie Holden: 111 years, 332 days Texas Utah Vermont Virginia (Mary Royster: 114 years, 226 days) 1. Mathew Beard: 114 years, 222 days 2. Agatha Mitchell: 113 years, 336 days (Alice Coles: 113 years, 69 days) 3. Meta Dishman: 4. Grace Jones: 112 years, 324 days 5. Mollie Wood: 112 years, 235 days 6. Maggie James: 112 years, 83 days 7. Lela Burden: 112 years, 76 days (Emma Jefferies: 112 years, 9 days) (Ella Carpenter: 111 years, 353 days) 8. Etta Long: 111 years, 344 days 9. Nannie Watson: 111 years, 238 days 10. Lottie Lewis: 111 years, 240 days Washington West Virginia 1. Ettie Greene: 114 years, 171 days 2. Ethel Boltz: 112 years, 121 days 3. Edith Taylor: 111 years, 50 days 4. Julia Savage: 110 years, 330 days 5. Vonnie Looney: 110 years, 122 days 6. Martha Buford: 110 years, 104 days (Dicie Dodson: 110 years, 36 days) 7. Nettie Luster: 110 years, 32 days Wisconsin 1. Bertha Harris: 113 years, 59 days 2. Viola Jacobi: 112 years, 302 days 3. Anna Balsiger: 112 years, 215 days 4. Florence Busch: 112 years, 161 days 5. Marcella Humphrey: 112 years, 27 days (Martha Peck: 111 years, 321 days) 6. Ella Coleman: 111 years, 275 days 7. Viola Knack: 111 years, 152 days 8. Carrie Barckley: 111 years, 133 days 9. Anna Gillette: 111 years, 108 days 10. Alma Bruss: 111 years, 48 days Wyoming See also *List of oldest people by U.S. state of death Category:American supercentenarians Category:Articles in need of sources Category:Articles needing major improvement Category:Lists Category:Lists of supercentenarians Category:Lists of USA supercentenarians